Fire Lilies
by Actual Banshee
Summary: Bolin needs to find out who he is without Opal brightening life. The girl he spots watering flowers outside a flower shop maybe the answer. But is she really worth it? Rated M for future violence and stuff. BolinxOC, KorraxAsami and MakoxHisJob
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of Korra**

 **Rating: Trigger warning for abuse**

 **Words:**

 **Pairing: Korrasami, BolinxOC, MakoxHisJob**

 **Author's note and disclaimer: I just finished watching all four seasons and I have some feels. I'm probably going to end up marathoning it again. I do not own Legend of Korra. Although, ironically, my great grandmother's name was Cora.**

 **Fire Lilies**

 **Chapter One**

Everything with Opal did not end well. As hard as they tried to keep themselves together, it just didn't work. Opal reached the point in her training where she really needed to concentrate. Opal's emotional attachment to him was a distraction to her. It broke her heart to do it, but Bolin agreed and supported her decision to end their relationship.

That didn't stop him from drowning his sorrows with noodles. Mako gave his brother the time he needed to grieve his relationship. However, after almost six months passed and Mako decided that it was time for a little TBLC. Tough, brotherly, love and care.

After he carried Bolin home at the end of his shift at the station, Mako put his little brother through vigorous one on one training. After knocking him on his ass a couple of times, Mako saw his opportunity to get through to his brother's rock for a brain.

Mako's pep-talk got Boling thinking. He needed a change. To figure out who he was without Opal (or the noodles). Bolin went for a walk. He strolled around Republic City, passing by quaint ma and pa shops. He waved to a few people who greeted him as Bolin and Nuktuk. He considered going back to acting, but realized he'd have to put up with Varrick's crazy story ideas. Ginger would also be there, but did he really need and want her confusing ways to tear at his sensitive heart?

No. he needed something that would really distract him. Something that would replace the aching hole in his chest. Pabu paced around his broad shoulders. The fire ferret sensed his owner's uneasiness and wanted to help.

Bolin grabbed Pabu and held him at arm's length. "What do you think Pabu? Should I try to get the Fire Ferrets back together?"

Pabu tilted his head and squeaked.

Bolin sighed, "Yea you're right. I need something that pays. You think the police will hire me?"

Pabu bowed his head.

"You're right. That's not a good fit. But I need to find something." Bolin's voice trailed off as he rounded the corner and caught site of a girl.

She towered over a row of bright red flowers. A hand pinned back a lock of long black hair while she watered the plants. Her creamy toffee colored skin was covered in a long red skirt, a black waist coat that emphasized her small waist layered over a white blouse. Before his brain comprehend what his body was doing, Bolin was only a foot away from the girl.

She jumped when she noticed Bolin standing there, staring at her with a goofy grin. Her blue eyes widened in shock, her hand covered her mouth just in case she screamed. Bolin gasped at her sky blue eyes.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Bolin apologized, "I was just admiring you…watering these beautiful flowers. They're beautiful. Not that you aren't, you're really pretty. I just." Bolin took a deep breath, "What kind of flowers are these?"

The girl giggled and held up a pot of flowers, "They're fire lilies. We get the seeds directly from the Fire Nation and raise them in shop."

Bolin took the brightly painted ceramic pot and hugged it close to him. He was about to ask the girl her name, but then the door to the flower shop swung and a shroud looking woman stomped out.

"Nora, there you are! I need you to…" She glared at the two, her wrinkles pulling at her squinty eyes and thinned lips. "Who is this?"

Bolin gaped for a moment. "Oh you mean me? I'm Bolin. I'm just a customer interested in her…I mean these flowers. I'd like to buy them."

The older woman sighed annoyingly and turned towards Nora. "Ring him up and come inside. Your uncle needs you for something."

Nora dropped her gaze to the ground, her voice quiet and polite. "I'll be quick."

After the older woman disappeared inside, Nora took the flowers from Bolin—carefully cradling them. "Sorry. She gets a little crabby when we have big orders going out."

"No it's okay. I get it." Bolin followed her inside and whistled at the jungle surrounding them. "So you work with your aunt and uncle. That's cool. I used to be a pro-bender. I've been thinking about returning since my girlfriend broke up with me. And why am I telling you all of this?"

Nora laughed as she punched in the price. She looked up at him, finally meeting his pale green eyes. Bolin noticed the fresh bruise on the edge of her cheek.

"What happened? It looks like you lost a fight to an earth bender." Bolin leaned against the counter.

Nora covered her cheek and smiled nervously, she could sense her aunt was listening in the back. "I sometimes sleep walk right into walls."

Bolin laughed, "That's the craziest thing I've ever heard."

Nora blushed, "Yea. So do you know how to care for them?"

"For bruises? My brother used to put a big slab of meat over mine."

"No." Nora laughed, "For the flowers? Fire Lilies require direct sunlight and they need to be watered twice a week."

"Oh right the flowers. Direct sunlight, watered twice a week. Got it. Anything else I should know? Like when you get off work?" Bolin wiggled his eyebrows.

"Sorry Bolin, I'd love to hang out, but I can't." Nora's smile was weak, but apologetic.

"No it's okay. We just met and you're working." Bolin collected the pot, "Thanks for the help, Nora. I'll see you around."

Nora waved at him, smiling sweetly as he left. As soon as Bolin was gone, she dropped her hand and head and entered the back room.

"He's gone Aunt Lee." Nora reported unemotionally, keeping her eyes locked to the floor and head down.

She could hear her aunt slowly approach her. Nora felt her aunt's rough hands cup her face and forced her to make eye contact. Her Aunt Lee used to be a very beautiful woman, but now, thanks to hate, she wasn't. Her stern, wrinkled face matched her emotionless and cold yellow eyes.

"Some advice Nora, from woman to woman. Don't get your hopes up. He will see how truly useless and ugly you are and leave you on the side of the road just like your mother." Aunt Lee's smile wasn't warm, it was sinister, dripping with sadistic pleasure. Drinking in Nora's anguish expression as her aunt snuffed the kindness she was shown today.

Her Aunt combed through Nora's long hair and swept it behind her shoulders. "Now go upstairs and help your uncle."

"Yes Ma'am." Nora ducked upstairs once her aunt turned towards her work table.

Bolin practically pranced into the apartment he and Mako shared. His older brother sat on the couch, dressed in full uniform, eating lunch.

"Judging by your goofy looking grin I take it something good happened." Mako stated dryly.

"You make such a good detective." Bolin replied happily, "Look what I bought."

Mako looked up just in time to have his face covered in Fire Lilies. "You bought flowers? Why?"

"A pretty girl at the flower shop." Bolin nuzzled the ceramic pot to his face.

"So…you bought them for her or because of her?" Mako questioned.

"Well I actually bought them because her aunt scared me." Bolin walked to their brightest window and placed the flowers down lovingly.

A light bulb inside Mako's head switched on. "Wait…this flower shop? Does it have a bunch of those flowers out front?"

"You mean Fire Lilies? Yea." Bolin replied. He turned his back to the plant for a second before he heard Pabu sniff at them. "Don't get any funny ideas mister! Those aren't for eating."

Mako snapped his brother's attention back to their conversation. "The flower girl. Does she have really long black hair? Kind of like Asami's?"

Bolin blushed, "And the bluest eyes I've ever seen. Do you know her or something? You guys aren't dating, are you?"

"No! Would you please focus?" Mako blushed, "We get a bunch of noise complaints from their neighbors all the time and every time that girl answers the door with a new bruise and covers for her aunt and uncle."

"What do you mean cover?" Bolin asked, his brow furrowing.

"I heard from one of the older cops that ever since the flower girl—"

"Nora."

Mako sighed, "Ever since Nora was little there's been reports of the uncle hitting her. But no proof." Make informed suspiciously.

Bolin gasped, "So that bruise she got from sleep walking into a wall, wasn't from a wall, but from her uncle. That makes much more since."

Mako smacked his own forehead, "Of course you would buy that excuse."

The fire bender stood from the couch and crossed the room to his brother. Mako placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Do me a favor Bo and stay away from that place. It's bad news."

Bolin was about to say something, but Mako beat him to it.

"I know you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. Just do me this one favor and stay away from them. That place is bad news."

Mako's rare smile made Bolin cave. "Okay Mako. But I'm adding this favor onto your favor quota."

Mako chuckled as he left the apartment, heading back to work. Bolin stood there for a moment, staring down at Pabu. The furry companion was eyeing his buddy.

"What do you think Pabu? Should I listen to Mako or should I go against him and see her tomorrow?" Bolin asked seriously.

Pabu tilted his head and stood there until he bolted for the flowers, almost knocking them over. Bolin's quick reflexes allowed him to catch the plant before it crumbled on the ground. Holding the fragile life in his rough hands, Bolin stared down at the pot. He could feel the heat slowly rise to his cheeks as he thought about Nora's long black hair. How her blue eyes looked as vast as the sky.

Bolin made a decision, "Pabu. We're going to see her tomorrow."

 **Author's note: In Bolin's defense, Pabu really wants to see Nora again. Please review~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Author's note and disclaimer: If anyone asks why you look cute today and you don't have a particular reason (like a date). Just say it's for your damn self. You can look for yourself too. Not just for other people. I do not own Legend of Korra**

Ignoring his brother's warning. Bolin went out every morning for a walk at the same time. Mako was suspicious of his brother's sudden change in routine. But he wasn't much of a morning person to ask where he was going. Deep down though, he knew. Bolin thought he was being so sly, but he forgot that he lives with a detective.

If Mako was home whenever Bolin return in the afternoon, he could automatically tell how his day went. If Bolin's goofy grin was stretching from ear to ear, then he saw his flower girl. When he didn't see her, however, he slugged into the apartment. Completely heart broken.

After about a week and half of his brother's stalking, Mako had had enough. He took the entire day off and got up early to stop Bolin from leaving.

"We need to have a talk, bro." Mako pointed to the couch.

Bolin dragged his feet as he shuffled towards the couch. Pabu remained by his side, snuggling deep into lap. It was out of habit. Whenever Mako needed to sit down and have a serious discussion about the future, Pabu always laid in Bolin's lap. It was a comfort thing, to keep him calm.

Mako remained standing. He didn't want to come off as a disgruntled parent, so instead of crossing his arms over his chest he just left them hanging.

"I'm just gonna come out and say it." Mako started, "I know where you're going every morning. I know you're seeing Nora."

Bolin hung his head, "Yea. I am."

"At least he's honest about it," Mako thought. "Why would you go behind my back? You're not a kid. You can do whatever you want."

"But you said—"

"I know what I said!" Mako snapped. "That's not why I'm angry…exactly. I'm angry because you lied to me."

Bolin sighed, "I'm sorry Mako. I just…I think I might really like this girl. I at least want to be friends with her. I don't care who her family is or what they've done…well I do. Especially if they're hurting her."

Mako brought his hand to the bridge of his nose and pinched the naked area. How could he explain that he didn't want his little brother to see the horrendous things he saw on a daily basis.

"It's not like we talk anyway." Bolin's lower lip curled over the top.

"What?"

"You said don't talk to her. So I don't." Bolin shrugged.

"That what do you do?"

"If she's outside, we just wave and smile at each other. She has a lovely smile." Bolin added the last part with a love sick grin of his own. "She always look happy, but also sad."

He glanced at Mako, who was shaking and his eye was twitching.

"Mako? Are you alright?" Bolin asked, jumping to his feet. Prepared to run his brother to the closest doctor.

"NO!" Mako shouted. "Are you kidding me Bolin?! You go behind my back to see Nora and you don't even talk to her? Are you crazy? Who does that?!"

Whoever was knocking at the door just let themselves in.

"What's he yelling about now?" Korra asked, glaring at the fire bender who was now pacing the living room. Asami was right behind her, not exactly surprised the Mako was screaming about something.

Bolin informed them on the last couple of weeks. How Mako kicked his ass and how he went on a walk and saw the prettiest girl he's ever seen in his life.

"No offense Korra."

"None taken." Korra smirked.

Asami walked over to the fire lilies that sat in the window, basking in the sun. Bolin had been taking care of it like it were a newborn baby. "These Fire Lilies are beautiful. You said your friend grows them?"

Bolin nodded, "Yea. In her aunt and uncle's flower shop. But Mako says they're bad people."

Korra frowned at the mention of bad people. "Bad how?"

Mako huffed, finally calmed down from his rant. He still felt like punching a wall though. "There've been reports of abuse, towards Nora and I told Bolin to stay away. But no. He goes behind my back. But does he not do? He doesn't talk to her."

"Okay Mako, calm down. Your neighbors are going to complain." Korra pushed him down on the couch.

Mako crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "He's being ridiculous."

"No, you're being ridiculous." Korra quipped with a smug smirk. "Bolin is only doing what you asked him not to do."

Mako grumbled as Korra looked to Asami to defuse the situation. The non-bender thought for a moment, her emerald eyes casting over the flowers. Her face lit up with an idea. "Let's go out."

"Go out where?" Mako stubbornly asked.

Asami hummed and pointed to the flowers when she locked eyes with Bolin. "Just out."

Mako should have guessed Asami's plan. When he started to recognize the familiar buildings he started to mentally kick himself. He almost didn't want to get out of the car, but Korra gave him one dirty look and he was out.

Bolin was the first one to enter the store and as soon as he saw Nora he ran towards her. "Nora!"

Nora flinched, slowly turning towards the voice and immediately felt at ease when she saw Bolin walking towards her. "You're back."

Bolin nodded, "My friend Asami saw the flowers that I bought. The fire lilies that you grew."

Asami held up a pot and smiled warmly, "My mother used to have a garden of them."

"Nora! What is all that racket? Your uncle is trying to…sleep." Aunt Lee stomped into the room. Her voice trailed off when she saw Bolin and his company. "Avatar Korra?"

Korra beamed, "Hi there! Sorry for being loud. When my girlfriend saw your fire lilies she needed to have some of her own."

Aunt Lee's face bloomed. The excitement of meeting the avatar melted away the lines of hatred in her face. "Nora, don't just stand there like a simpleton. Ring her up. Is there anything else you're interested in?"

As Korra distracted her aunt, Nora rung Asami up quietly. She looked up when Mako approached them. "Detective."

"Nora." He spoke gently. "How have you been?"

"Following up since the last noise complaint?"

"No, just simply asking." He sighed when he noticed Bolin watching Nora out of the corner of his eye. He had that hopeful twinkle in his green eyes. Willing his older brother to be nice to Nora. "Listen, about my brother—"

Nora cut him off, "He's nice. I like him."

Mako struggled for words. "Y-you-you do?"

Asami watched Nora's face carefully. Her creamy complexion brightened and her blue eyes lit up as she continued to speak about Bolin. "I can't really explain it. But having him around makes the whole day brighter. Even if we do just wave to each other."

"Bolin does have that effect on people." Asami confirmed. "Does he really not talk to you?"

Nora nodded her head. "Yea, but maybe that's for the best." She snuck a glance towards Mako, knowing the detective knew why.

Mako scratched the back of his head, "Listen. I know Bolin looks tough, but he's all fluff under that muscle. So do me a favor. If this goes anywhere that you'll keep him safe. He has a tendency of getting carried away."

"You have my word."

Bolin decided to go on a walk after they returned to their apartment. He walked passed the flower shop, seeing it empty only after an hour of being there. He knew it was odd, since it was only the middle of the day. His stomach pulled him the direction of his favorite noodle shop and enjoyed three bowls before paying. He noticed that since started his walks he was starting to lose some weight. Which wasn't a good sign for him, especially if he was wanting to reenter the Pro Bending world. He needed to bulk up.

"Maybe Mako would enjoy whipping me back into shape." Bolin thought aloud as he and Pabu entered Korra Park.

Suddenly, the fire ferret jumped from his shoulder and ran away. Bolin called after him, avoiding the other park pedestrians as he chased after his pet. The earth bender came to bumpy stop when he caught site of Nora petting Pabu. The pet was exposing his belly to her and she was happily scratching the fluffy red patch of fur until his leg started kicking.

Nora caught Bolin staring with his mouth slightly open. Pabu looked up at his owner, but remained in his spot.

"Sorry if he scared you." Bolin finally spoke. He pointed to the area of grass next to her and sat down when she patted the grass. "He's a knucklehead."

"He's fine." Nora said as she scratched Pabu's belly once more.

"So how are you?" Bolin suddenly asked.

"Since your visit to the shop?" Nora asked back, chuckling quietly.

"Well in general. I mean, I did walk by your shop and saw it was closed." Bolin admitted nervously.

"My uncle is sick so my aunt took him to see the doctor." Nora replied sadly. "He's had a fever for the last few days. I thought I was helping, but I guess I made matters worse."

"Are you an herbalist or something?" Bolin asked.

Nora shook her head, "Sort of. I mean I'm a healer, but there's not much I can do for a fever."

"Healer? You mean like a water bender?" Bolin shouted.

Nora blushed and nodded.

"But your clothes. I thought you were a fire bender." Bolin said, completely amazed. "If I cut myself, right here, right now you'd be able to heal it?"

"Y-yes, but don't hurt yourself on purpose." Nora begged with sad eyes.

"Is that why your bruise is gone?" Bolin asked, pointing to his cheek.

Nora stiffened, her eyes concentrating on the trimmed petals of grass. Pabu had curled up in her lap and was fast asleep. "Your brother told you, didn't he?"

"Yea he did, but that didn't stop me from seeing you every other day." Bolin added cheerfully. "I want to be friends Nora. Your aunt and uncle won't scare me away."

"Oh yea?"

"I have fought against some pretty evil dudes in the past few years. Kuvira, The Red Lotus, Unalaq and Vaatu—evil dark spirit—so trust me when I tell you that they can't hurt me."

"You say that now, but wait until they throw fire balls at you."

Bolin scoffed, "Mako used to throw fire balls at me all the time during training…wait…they don't do that to you, do they?" Bolin turned to face her. His big green eyes wide with worry and fear.

Nora shrugged. "They used to, but my uncle set a wall in the house on fire so they stopped."

"That's horrible." Bolin glanced at the ground thoughtfully. "This maybe out of line for me to ask because this is the first time we've talked. But why don't you leave?"

"I've thought about it." Nora chuckled nervously, "but where would I go. They don't pay me, so I don't have money. I don't have any friends or family that can take me in."

Pabu poked his head up and squeaked.

Nora softly giggled and scratched underneath his chin, "Except you guys."

"You don't have family?"

"Unfortunately no." Nora meant to continue, but her voice trailed off. Her mind swimming in the memories of her aunt terrifying her with the stories about the family.

"Nora? You okay? You look a little pale." Bolin gently grasped her shoulder, but when she flinched at the touch he quickly drew his hand back.

She stood, holding Pabu in her arms until Bolin was on his feet as well and passed the fire ferret to the earth bender. "I need to go. It was nice talking to you Bolin."

Bolin watched Nora leave wanting to chase after her and whisk her off. Far, far away from her aunt and uncle. When he was about to turn away Nora called for him.

"I get off at eight tomorrow!" And then she ran away before his brain could even acknowledge what she shouted.

 **Author's note: Is it me or is this boring? Things need to start happening. Says the writer.**


End file.
